Sins
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: A killer is going around and killing seven people for their sins: Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony. Complete
1. Their Sins

Sins 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I hate the fact that some people think that anime doesn't have any sin in it. No, I'm not going into a religious debate so don't ask me for my religion. I don't tell and I don't care. Sorry if I'm dark and moody, I have a tendency to be that way around this time of year. Anyways, as you can see, this fic is all about the Seven Deadly Sins. This fic will have character death, just felt like telling you that now.

Chapter One: Making the Victims List

You're probably wondering why I killed them. It's okay, for you to be curious, it's human nature. Well I couldn't take it anymore. He was Greed, she was Lust, he was Pride, he was Gluttony and so on and so on. It bothered me that my so-called "friends" were like this. You're probably wondering why I turned myself in after killing them well, let me ask you this. Can you stand to watch a man eat so much that it begins to gross you out? Can you stand a woman who uses her own body to get what she wants? Can you watch a person steal from everyone for his own personal needs? I couldn't and so I killed them. I didn't become Wrath, no, he was my last victim.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this when I should be pleading insanity or something of the sort. Well fuck that. Yes, I swore. I swear a lot after I saw their sins. Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. Some people like to say that Vanity is in it as well. That may be true or not, I didn't count it though. I hated her, the fact that she took Pride in her skills, that he was Sloth, always tired and sleeping. They all begged for their lives, every last one of them and I didn't spare those bastards at all. You want to know why I did it in the first place? Well, try to understand from my point of view; it was disgusting and wrong. A woman with looks that uses her body for her own ways, a woman who took Pride in her skills, a man stealing for his own needs, a teen who took Envy of others even when he didn't look it, a man who was lazy all of the time, a man who ate more than he should, causing people to vomit up their bowels, and a teen who grew upset whenever someone had done something to him.

They were my victims and they would know their own sins. My name is not of importance now, so you can call me what you want until I do give you my name. Want to hear my first victim? Her sin was Lust.

A/N: Dark and moody. You can't tell who the killer is just yet but if you want, you can take a couple of clues if you want. Anyways, please review.


	2. Lust

Chapter Two: Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

It was easy when I killed her. The bitch had it coming, showing more than necessary. Her breasts were practically falling out of her tiny, revealing top. Oh I wanted to become Envy and be her but she was dumb, priding her in her looks and skills. No! I wouldn't become Envy or Pride or Wrath but I did kill the girl I named for Lust.

I remember how I killed her. She thought that I was just stopping by to say a quick hello but she was wrong. I didn't. I had a sharp dagger with me. I had tied her up to a chair. I cut her open her top and watched as her tiny top fall and her breasts flop out. I had taken my dagger and had cut off her left breast. She screamed in pain as blood oozed out of the wound and onto her clothes and carpet. I didn't care. I held the flesh to her face, telling her about her sin, how she used it to get what she wants.

She cried and begged for her life to be spared but I ignored her pitiful cries and didn't spare it. I will not let her do this again. I threw the bloody flesh over my shoulder, making sure that the blood wouldn't stain my clothes. She yelled, calling out my name, telling me, begging me to stop. I didn't. I slapped her with the flat of my blade, leaving her cheek red with blood and scratched. Damn bitch deserves it. I had taken my dagger again and had cut off her right breast and watched as it also oozed. This time, I didn't toss it over my shoulder but had put it on her right shoulder, telling her that it was an improvement. By this time, her eyelids were starting to flutter as she was dying.

I watched as she looked at me with pitiful, pleading eyes. I laughed. I had taken my bloody dagger and circled to her back. Using my strength, I carved the name LUST in her back, watching as she arched like a slug to salt. Bitch, whoring herself out. It grossed me out every time she flirted with her body. I ripped chunks out of her "perfect" body and tossed them over my shoulder, spilling blood everywhere. She screamed in pain again as I reached her belly. Finally, I stabbed her in the heart and slit her throat. Not so pretty are you bitch?

Mai Valentine. That was her name. I hated her. She was Lust because of her body and of her attitude of herself. Mai, a perfect body. She was easy to kill. Want to know my next victim? He is Gluttony.

A/N: Flame if you want. It really doesn't matter to me.


	3. Gluttony

Chapter Three: Gluttony

Dislcaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Nope, sorry guys but Gluttony is not Joey. You'll figure out who it is at the end of this chapter.

I really didn't know this person very well but I did run into a lot of times. At first he was nice before he began to eat in front of me. His large stomach heaved up and down. The pig. I pretended not to notice as he swallowed food one after another. I called his name and offered him to try some of my food. Of course, being the pig that he was, he said yes. We didn't go to my place because I didn't want the cops getting suspicious of me and find out that I am the killer.

I went into his kitchen and found duct tape. I offered him a chair. He sat and I duct taped him to the chair. It began to hurt him but I didn't care. I took out a steak knife and told that I would feed him. Using the steak knife, I told him that he would have to eat his food bloody. He looked at me worriedly and refused. I shrugged my shoulders and cut off his fat lips. He screamed in pain, shouting for help. I was thankful that his neighbors weren't home at the time to come to his rescue. I told him to eat his lips before he could eat anything else.

He agreed, just as long as I don't kill him. I told a lie. I told him that I would not kill him. I lied. He had eaten his lips and vomited. I cut a chunk of his flesh out of his arm and fed it to him. He ate it, pleading for his life the whole time, spilling blood everywhere. He cried out in pain as I ripped off his skin and made him eat the flesh of his arms. After making sure that I didn't touch the cloth, I cut his shirt's material only to find gold items in his gut. I pried them out with the knife, watching them fall to the floor with a clatter. It hurt my ears but it's okay, considering that he would be dead soon.

I ripped out his gut and fed it to him. The sick bastard. He ate his own flesh and still begged for his life. I heard his organs begin to rip, his stomach would soon burst. Before he died, I went to his back and carved his sin GLUTTONY. He screamed before his organs exploded. The damn bastard died without knowing his sin. I grew disgusted and left the body for the police to find. My job wasn't over yet. I still have five more sins to kill.

Bobasa, the fat Egyptian, was the first one to die without knowing his sin. It doesn't matter. The other five were soon to die. My next victim? Pride.

A/N: Surprise! It wasn't Joey but Bobasa instead. Anyways, write a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Pride

Chapter Four: Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know that this story is bloody but hey, it is a mature horror fic. I did warn you guys. Alright, time to kill of Pride.

I waited for Pride to come home. She was late but I waited patiently. Pride. She had way too much of it. Pride in her friends, pride in her skills, and pride in her speeches. I didn't like those speeches. Lust didn't, Envy didn't and I'm sure that neither did a lot of other people. Finally Pride came home. I had picked up a wooden bat and knocked it over her head with it, knocking her out cold. Using rope, I tied her to a chair and woke her up. She didn't understand why she was tied up or why I was in front of her.

She asked me why she was tied up and why I was just standing there, not helping her out. I grinned and pulled out a dirk, making her squirm. I ran the cold blade up and down her muscled thighs, telling her that her sin, the one called Pride. She had too much pride in her life. Friends, skills, speeches, it was sickening sweet. Her legs, strong and muscled; they were her biggest weakness, not her friends. I stabbed one of her legs, watching the blood ooze out and gurgle. She screamed and called out for help. No one came to her rescue.

I cut my way down her legs, ripping muscles and tendons. She screamed and cried. The pain was too much for her to bear so I cut off her left foot. She began to shake with how much blood she had lost. No, I wouldn't let her die yet. I began to cut pieces of her leg off, hearing her scream her throat raw. In a way, she reminded me of Lust, the way she screamed. I didn't care though. I had completely removed her left leg off at the mid-thigh before staring on her next leg, giving it an equal amount of pain and misery. Once she was legless, I looked in her eyes, red from crying, and her face red from screaming. I could tell that she had screamed and yelled her throat raw, unlike Lust and Gluttony.

She was moving her lips, mouthing out words to help her. Oh I helped her enough. I had told her about her sin. She was Pride. I hated it but at least that it wasn't my sin. She would probably live if I let her go on now, but I didn't. She has a sin and she has to represent for Pride. I carved her sin in her neck, letting everyone know what her sin was. She died from blood loss. Tea Gardner, the Pride sinner. My next victim is Envy.


	5. Envy

Chapter Five: Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.

A/N: Okies, so the last chapter was gory and most fanboys didn't like it but this chapter is going to make fangirls hate me. Anyways, here's chapter five, the death of Envy.

This sinner didn't even know his sin. Everyone wanted to be him or destroy him. I'll be the one to get rid of this sinner, not them. He owned so much but his guard went down when he enters his bedroom. There, I waited. I know what you are thinking, how did I get in? I earned trust from my so-called friends and gained access to where they lived.

Envy, almost everyone either wanted to be him but little did they know that he envied them. He envied everyone with friends where he didn't have any. It was my job to kill the Seven Deadly Sins and Envy happened to be one of them. Envy went into his bedroom and changed into his nightclothes while I hid in the shadows. He was to be envied with his good looks and handsome body but I was not fazed. He envied my so-called friends. I couldn't stand his sin. He then went to bed and fell asleep twenty minutes later, that's when I began my work.

I tied his hands and feet together and then tied them to the bedposts. I had to gag him so he wouldn't call out for his pathetic security. I'm thankful that he didn't wake up in the process. I had brought a hunting knife with me to make sure that this sinner has repented for his sin. I scratched his arm to wake him up. His eyes popped open and he began to struggle, pulling hard on his hands and feet. He glared at me, his eyes demanding that I set him free.

I smirked. I told him that I would not set him free, that he has to pay for being Envy. Then I told him that because of him, people are Envy as well and that I have to remove his features from him. Using my hunting knife, I cut away his abs. He would have shouted if he weren't gagged. His muscles were being cut and ripped from his body, destroying what makes his body his. Those eyes, the ones that everyone loved. I made him unrecognizable but it was still Envy. With my knife, I carved ENVY in what skin he had left on his chest. Envy wasn't dead yet so I couldn't leave. There was something about this sinner that I liked. Maybe it was his eyes now resting on the bedside table? No, it was something else. Then it hit me; it was because I envied him. Now that he was dying, I wouldn't need to be envious anymore. I had become Envy in a way. Using my own knife, I cut the name ENVY in my own arm.

Seto Kaiba now lies dead in his bed. Even as he begins to rot, he is still Envy. Envious of life now that he is dead. My next victim was fun, Greed.

A/N: Fangirls, please don't kill me. I like Seto Kaiba too but he seemed right for this role so I apologize a trillion times.


	6. Greed

Chapter Six: Greed

A/N: Oh boy did I get flamed badly. I have a bar-b-qued butt now, thanks guess, I feel the love. Anyways, here's Greed.

It's too bad this sin had a good side to him. The good side was killed in a drive-by shooting, leaving Greed alone in the world. That made him fair game. Greed always stole happiness along with valuables. Greed is one of the strongest sins though he himself is not. He had been out stealing again and it began to tick me off. If no one were willing or able to stop him, then Greed would continue on with his little game. Greed was always stealing something. I had a special way of killing him. Greed would be greedy until his death.

I know his weakness was anything of value so I plan to kill him with gold. I had knocked him out with the same bat I had used for Pride but this time, it was when he went through an alley. I had hoped and prayed that no one had seen what I had just done. I had found an old warehouse in a dead end that had a perfect sized room to bury Greed. There was a room the size of a closet that locked from the outside and had a hole in the ceiling. With a pocketknife, I carved the name GREED into his palms, the palms that stole so much. I had set him in the closet and locked the door.

Within a few minutes, I had heard Greed wake up and started to banging on the door to let him out. I wasn't near the door though, I was in a room above the closet ready to kill him. I had told him that to stop banging on the door, it wouldn't give way to his might. He yelled and demanded that I open the door. No, I wouldn't let Greed continue with his little game.

I had melted gold into a giant pot and poured it in the hole. It had gone in Greed's hair, burning it and his flesh before hitting the floor. He screamed in pain and backed away from the melted metal as it fell. The molten gold was starting to burn his tennis shoes and he tried to get away. I had continued to pour the precious metal in the hole and listen to it hiss as it filled the closet. Greed was crying out for help as the gold began to touch his ankles through his jeans.

Greed was the slowest to die. I had poured the gold until it had reached Greed's waist. I watched as the flesh burned from the heat. Greed was in pain and he was dying. I had withdrawn the pot of melted gold in for water and poured it in the hole, cooling the gold and drowning Greed. With Bakura dead, I moved on to my next victim: Sloth.

A/N: Well, there I killed him off so now I'm going to get even more fangirls sending me flames. Don't worry about it, I'll just bounce back and keep on posting. Review.


	7. Sloth

Chapter Seven: Sloth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh nor the Seven Deadly Sins, though I think that I'm Envy, I don't know nor care.

A/N: HA! I told you that I'd bounce back. For you fangirls, I love Seto Kaiba and Bakura so yeah, it was hard writing Envy and Greed but the worst is not over. Anyways, Yugi is not the killer and this chapter will explain why. Review at the end!

This person was kind but useless. He always got hurt when it came to helping people out and now it was his turn to die. I had a way of killing Sloth. I had used my bat again to knock him out. I knew that his family wasn't home so it was safe to kill this person. I had dragged him upstairs to his bedroom and set him on his bed. I had carefully positioned several knives in his bed so that if he moved, the knives would cut and kill him as he struggled.

He had awakened sometime later and began to struggle. On his forehead, I carved the name SLOTH. The man was in pain and he cried out. The sound was muffled so it didn't alarm his neighbors. I couldn't get myself bloody so I let him kill himself. The knives in his back and neck were cutting deep and soon, he'll cut his own nerves, ending his life.

Sloth was crying and moving his body, trying to get away from the knives. It was hopeless and he knew it too. He still struggled even though he was losing a lot of blood. He had sliced his back and neck though his giant shirt and was crying out in pain. His mouth was bleeding as he began to cough up blood. I laughed as he slowly died. Sloth, he was kind but was either in the hospital or was sitting on the sidelines, hoping that his family and friends were safe and okay. It pissed me off. He was a lazy good for nothing.

His once white bed sheets ran red with his blood. He was still crying out in pain. He slowed his struggling down some. I suspected that he was reaching his nerves with the knives. I watch Sloth silently, listening to his skin ripping and his muffled cries. I knew that he was drowning in his own blood and cutting his nerves, slowly and painfully. Any minute and all of his crying and struggling will stop all together. Finally after an hour or so, he was dead. Sloth, though once kind, was lazy.

I left making sure that no one had seen me. I had gone home and set a knife down with the others. With the news on loud, I heard the cops had found the body. Solomon Moto. His grandson was crying on the television screen, telling how he found Sloth. Poor bastard. His laziness was his sin and it caused his downfall. The last sin, Wrath, would be the last to die.

A/N: Sorry to disappoint all of you but it wasn't Yugi. Please continue to send reviews on who you think did it.


	8. Wrath

Chapter Eight: Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or I would turn it into a horrible mess by giving it lemons, horror and it would never ever be edited for little kids, sorry.

A/N: Thank you to all of my fans, especially Patly Shuen. I'm glad that someone has figured out my little mystery and has complimented my work. Arigato Patly. Anyways, on with the fic, this one chapter is going to get me even more flames but hey, I don't care.

This sin was Wrath. Wrath hated to be called names and that would be his downfall. I had knocked him out with chloroform and carried him to a room with mirrors and screens. I had made sure that Wrath would die in a specific way I wanted him to. I had WRATH carved into his chest already so all I had to do was watch and wait. I had put a bat in the room with Wrath so that he could die the way I wanted.

On the mirrors, I had written the names that Wrath was called, knowing that he would get upset and break them all, shattering the glass and stepping in it. Normally when people step in glass, they get cut but Wrath won't die of blood loss, he'll die of poison. I laced the mirrors with the poison so that it would work. I watched as Wrath woke up. He looked in pain and was very confused. I love that look in my victims' eyes. Wrath then saw the mirrors.

Just as I had hoped and planned, he broke most of the mirrors but first with his fists then with his legs, screaming in anger. He stepped in glass as he broke the mirrors. Finally, he noticed the bat and picked it up, sharing our fingerprints. The bat was the same one I had used with Pride, Sloth and Greed and now Wrath was using it. Of course, this will mean that the cops will suspect him as the murderer instead of me but then again, that would raise questions. That didn't matter though.

I could tell that he was getting tired and that the poison was working. As Wrath beat his heart, the poison would go through his bloodstream and enter the heart. Because he was working himself hard, the poison would enter faster. It would rot his heart and any other organ, making him bleed from every hole in his body. Wrath was in pain but still continued to break the mirrors.

Wrath began to slow down; he dropped the bat several times and stumbled, already getting a nosebleed. He had collapsed to his knees, making them bloody as well. I could see from his face turn a disgusting color, making his eyes yellow, his lips purple and blue. Ugly splotches appeared on his bare arms like bruises, yellow and green. He began coughing up blood as he grasped his chest and throat.

Joey Wheeler fell face forward, letting his hair spread around his head. He was Wrath, the mutt, the second rate duelist. Now that the sins were gone, I had to go and confess for my crimes.

A/N: I know it's not what you were expecting but there it is, the Seven Sins. Don't fret, the killer will be revealed in the last chapter. Anyways, review and flame if you want. chlorophyll


	9. My name is

Chapter Nine: My Name Is…

A/N: Please excuse the "chlorophyll" at the end of my last A/N, I was trying to figure out something and forgot to erase it, sorry. Well, I know that this seems really really stupid but I did decide to make the killer turn his/her self in so don't feel like I did something wrong. Thank you all for reviewing and for the wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading them, even if some were flames. I hope that you all enjoy this last chapter.

It has been three weeks since I murdered them. I went to their funerals and pretended to mourn with what was left of my "friends". They cried, I cried but my tears were hollow. I killed them. I had kept the items I had killed them with, the knives and the bat. The Seven Deadly Sins are gone but others will come and there will be someone else to take my place.

Yet as I sit here, you still ask me why I killed them. I killed them because if I didn't kill them, they would be consumed by the sins that they had. Even though life is different without them, I couldn't help but feel happy that their sins are destroyed. Even if I get prison for life or I am killed for the murder of seven people, someone else will continue my job. There will be another Greed, Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony and when they do appear, someone will be there to stop the Seven Deadly Sins.

You've noticed the carved wound on my arm. I had to cover it up to make sure that no one will know that it's me who killed them. I've broken up families, destroyed memories and friendships. Why? I have already answered that question. Judge me as you will but before you do, ask yourself this question: Do I have a sin that I must watch out for?

I left a boy without an older brother and I couldn't help but not feel sorry. It was Seto Kaiba's fault that he was Envy. I left a cruise ship without a dealer. Mai Valentine needed to die because of Lust. I left a grandson without a grandfather. Solomon Moto was too lazy for his own good. I left a studio without a dancer. It was Tea Gardner's fault that she was priding in her skills. The other sins were dead because of what they were. Poor bastards.

Why not plead insanity? Because I'm not insane. I am as sane as any other person. I am guilty for my crime and I don't care if I am or not. I don't have a sin to take care of, even though I was envious of Envy, Pride, and Lust. I quickly got rid of them and now bear a scar proving my point. You want to know my name? Finally you ask a good question worth answering.

My name was not important when I started to confess but now it's the time to tell you who I am. I am a female, I am a murderess, I am brother-less and I am either to die or go to prison for my crime.

My name is Serenity Wheeler.

A/N: I know in my other horror fic, Serenity was the last to live but I couldn't help but picture her doing all of this when I was forming the idea in my head. A lot of you had guessed right but I never told anyone who the killer was. Anyways, I hope that you all have enjoyed my fic and thank you Eve-Of-Misery for putting this in your C2, I would love for this fic to run in your next horror contest. Thank you, all of you, for your support and reviews. Well, time to go and think of another horror idea. See ya!


End file.
